Computer systems can include or be connected to a number of hardware devices to provide additional functionality for the user. For example, printer devices provide hard copy output for the computer system on paper or other media. Other devices can be connected to computer systems to store or receive data, such as digital camera devices that allow the transfer of photo information between device and computer system, or iPod® music devices from Apple Computer, Inc., that allow music data to be transferred between device and computer system. Some hardware devices are usually physically included within the computer's housing, such as hard drives, a video card, a motherboard, etc.
Some hardware devices must be maintained or serviced, or components for the hardware device replaced when those components are at the end of their usable life. For example, printer devices require additional components, such as sheets of paper that are refilled in the storage tray of the printer when the currently-loaded sheets are all used. Likewise, ink cartridges or toner cartridges must be replaced with new cartridges when their existing supply runs out. Other hardware devices may have different components that need replacement or supplementation, e.g., batteries for a portable hardware device, memory or storage space for a motherboard hardware device, etc.
When a user wishes to purchase replacement or supplemental components or products for a hardware device, he or she can purchase the desired products online by connecting to a store website over the World Wide Web. Manufacturers or vendors can offer the products from the store website by allowing customers who access the website to select particular desired products for purchase. The customer can typically select particular brands, models, colors, quantities, or other characteristics of products to obtain the exact product the customer desires, which is delivered to the customer after purchase.
A disadvantage of the current methods for obtaining replacement or supplemental components for hardware devices is that the consumer must find out the particular brand, model, or other details of each replacement component that the consumer needs. For example, when buying another ink cartridge for a printer device, the user must know the exact printer model or series with which the cartridge is to be used. This can be confusing for consumers when hardware devices and product names are continuously being changed and new devices and components are continuously being made available by manufacturers.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method for conveniently and automatically offering appropriate replacement or supplemental components for the particular hardware devices of a consumer's computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.